Sharingan Secret
by phantomlady13
Summary: "Sasu...ke...please...let me...go...", Naruto say between breath. "I will not...let you...go", Sasuke growled between the love bites he makes around Naruto's neck. "Bu...t...so...oon...is...my...aah...turn...Nyaaa...",Naruto mewled out. If this continues he will surely stay out of the show. "There . . .",Sasuke says satisfied while looking at his masterpiece. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The announcer says "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Hyuga Hinata "

The light come out.

1

2

3

In the blink of eyes, the curtains open, the bright light come out and there standing alone with closed eyes. The hard muscle, the toned abs and sexy grins on his face while wearing a sexy red thong with a cross line in the front, a leather long boots with slits on the side, a sleeveless leather jacket, and a cowboy hat. When the music beat hit three times,

he opens his eyes.

Black eyes like midnight sky with slit-like animal eyes opens. He starts to walk with canine-like grace ready to pound his prey. Everyone's eyes are upon him transfixed. In the middle of the runway standing the singer, a girl, she starts singing while looking at him. Her slow music and soothing voice follow his every step. He walks like that until the end and poses with his hat close his right eyes while his left eyes left the message **' I want to eat you'.**

-just line-

In the back comes the second model. The light shot toward him, standing there like a feline looking through you. Pale skins like a snow, long shiny black hair, a calm yet sexy and mysterious features , purple eyes , while wearing a thong with leopard motif, a sleeveless hood with a cheetah head, and boots with the fur.

When the first model start walks back, he starts to walk toward. Still, with a feline-like grace when to stalk his prey. With that everyone's eyes go to him. The girls singing while began to walk backward, feeling like a prey. But she falls, and the model with speed like a cheetah pound at her.

Gasp . . . everyone stunned even the girls is frozen. He began to sniff her and like want to eat her. But to everyone's disappointment or relieve, he back away from her and starts walk forward like nothing happens. Just music follow his step, not the singer's voices. When he stand to poses in the front, the girl starts to sing again , like she starts alive again or reborn. With a new energy, her hand up and a hand reach out to her.

When she look above the hand, purple eyes greet him.

The model helps the girl stand up and when he want to let the go. The girl pulled him into her arms. Like embracing him, but what he don't know the girl singing with a satisfied smirk on her face like **'Finally, I got you'.** Everyone see it but him.

-just line-

While that act takes place , the third model standing silently in there. He wears short brief with a military pattern, high military black boots, a deep green high-collared coat with five golden stars at his shoulders, golden cuffs, a lot pocket and done with two buttons up while the rest lay open, black sunglass and a high generals hat. You can get the aura of a very strict and disciplined person of him.

Tap . . . his foot tapped once and everyone's eyes go to him. He like silently commands them to look at him and for the other model to hurry up even with sunglasses on . While the second model walks toward him, he began to walk forward in a silent and commanding aura.

When he reach the singer, he stops and standing in front of the girl. While the girl sings the slow part of her song.

His two hands reach forward her, everyone holds their breathe. And . . . sreeet . . . he ripped her dress . Gasp . . . everyone surprised but excited to see the female's body. Under her long black dress, she wears a short green military skirt and short of military dress up above her navel, half black gloves on two hands, black high knee boots. After that, the male model pulls something out of his pocket, guess what. A hat. For the female singer to wears.

They're complete, together they walk to the front . The male still with the same aura from before while the girl singing beside her with elegant grace. When to poses, he standing there with his right hand on the hips and left-hand pulls the hat a little down, like **'Bown down to me'**. While the girl standing in the back with her back toward him and she faces the audience. She sings the climax of her song.

And then they walk back together. In the end, the male model lifts his hat while the girl bowed deeply. With that the like out.

-On The Back Stage-

"Aahhhhh, Oh my God !" she shrieked while her legs gave out. She slides down to the floor with her hand cover her red face.

"I can't believe it" she murmured. She embarrassed half to dead. 'How can his cousin sniff her like that and Shino to just ripped her clothes, that all out of the scenarios.'

"You do a good job, Hinata", a man said while crouched in front of her and pat her head.

"Sasuke-san", she said with a shy smile on her face.

"Arigatou-ne", he said while standing up and give Hinata a hand.

"Dōitashimashite",she said with her finger join together and head down.

Sasuke walks toward his models. He clapped their backs and shoulders.

"Good job ! everything goes according to plans.", he said with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course ! 'coz I'm just that amazing model", the canine-like model say with high confidence and thumbs up.

"Heh, that's because they hypnotized by my beauty", the cheetah-like model say arrogantly.

". . ."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows toward them. Snort . . . 'Riiiiight', for you who don't already know their identity. I will Introduce you, the canine-like model is Inuzuka Kiba. He is loud, brash, just like a puppy cannot be quite for a moment. The cheetah-like model is Hyuga Neji. He is arrogant, narcissistic, and always believe in fate 'Rolls of eyes'. the military-like model is Aburame Shino. He is quite, calm and less talk 'Shrug'.

And me ?!

He is A designer for men underwear. His brand is Sharingan's Secret and a global brand I tell you, everyone on this planet knew it and his brand is everywhere. That's how big his brand is. Many other try to duplicate his work but never , no one ever success it. Because he uses high-quality materials which comfortable to wear and expensive. and all that details. But he became like this is because his best friend or . . . lover.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hidden reasons

Sorry I forget to add Disclaimer *bite lips*

Ok here we go !

Disclaimer : I do Not own Naruto, even I really want to *whine*.

Ok, I'm really sorry to not tell you first. This story is done in five chapters. No longer. I'm write this story in one day, until my butt crams.

Oh . . . the horror. *Roll eyes*

And this story I write when I see The Victoria Secret 2015. Not own that too.

And OMG that's so much typo in the first chapter *wince*. Sorry not my first languages. I will try to be better.

Anyway , go back to story !

Chapter Two : The past

-Go back time-Starting-Go back time-

He's name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. In elementary school they are rival. They fight like a mouse and a cat (like the cat and mouse we love so much). In Junior-High school they are a best friend. They go everywhere together, doing everything together even they have some kind of telepathy ability. Because with a glance or look they know what the other wants. And then in Senior-High school they are boyfriends. And they don't ashamed of their status. And now they are Lover.

He is the one to suggest him to try this kind of work. At first, he doubted it that will success. He means men's underwear, oh come on no one will see it because it's underwear. They're hidden. But he shows him how something that hidden can have a big impact too. For a lover firstly.

One day when Sasuke just sits there watches TV on my couch. And then Naruto walks no crawled to him with feline-like grace and dancing like strip dance but fully clothed. Naruto wears a white see through button up and black fitting slacks that hug very tightly. He crawls up to Sasuke's laps and starts grinding him. Naruto bites his lips, hand roamed his body, pinching his pink nipple with his eyes filled with lust. And guess what, that butt doesn't wear anything when Sasuke's hand roamed and palmed them.

"Nothing?!",Sasuke said with raised eyebrows.

"Nah, feel it Sasuke . . . I think . . . you can . . . find that out . . . ",Naruto said between breath and grinding.

With that being said, Sasuke starts his searching. He palmed Naruto's butt bit by bit. Naruto starts to grind harder, breath faster near his ear. Sasuke feels his pants too small for him now. What with large bulge there.

"Ugh", he moaned out. **'I just want to fuck him hard on the couch with my . . . .'**

 **'Finally'** , he finds out there are a string between the firm yet soft globes of flesh.

 **'A string?!'** , he wondered. He follows the string from above until down.

"A thong?!", Sasuke said with raised eyebrows.

A sexy grin greets him, "You find it", Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Now, you can have the present", Naruto said between bites, licks, and little sucks he does to his ear.

And . . . you can guess the rest. Sasuke get want he want and Naruto can show Sasuke how useful underwear can be.

# Sorry still cannot write LEMON :( #

-Go back time-Finished-Go back time-

And that's why he can standing in where he stand now.

Sasuke glances at his wrist watch and saw he already wasted five-minute He walks to the front, right in the curtains back.

"All right guys, in five-minute we will start again, the model gets ready, stand in line, good, good, you're ready, ok guys do your best", Sasuke said while checking the models attributes.

-To Be Continue-

Please tell me what you think *puppy-eyes*

And sorry if you find typo, gomene. And thanks to the viewers. Just can't believe there a lot people want to read my story.

Arigatōgozaimashita.

Until tomorrow, bye bye !


	3. Chapter 3 : The Three Seasons

**Disclaimer** : I do Not own Naruto, sadly.

Hi again, this the new chapter. Hope you like it . Sigh , typo again, Ugh. So sorry for the typo from previous chapter. I hope there are no typo this time.

Anyway here we go, back to story !

* * *

 **On The Front Stages**

The announcer says "Ladies and gentleman, the wonderful Rock Lee"

3

2

1

BAM

.

.

.

The light shot at him, everywhere else is dark. The music start and he start to walk while swinging his ass. His hands are in slow motions from the hips until his face. And then he turns back and sings with a deep sexy voice. A lot of girls/women or boys/man swooned by him. And slowly the light fills the room. He swings his hips slowly and then from the back the dancer come out. For a moment, you'll think he is in his concert.

He wears black see through button up with just one button above his navel, black leather pants like a cowboy, tight, has a slits up the side that cross-linked and show so many skins.

And then the screens shows The Springs , Sakura trees, the colorful flower is everywhere and flowers petals rain downs. Is just like spring is in the room. One by one the models come out. The spring seasons models walk out with cheerful mood and aura. Flowers is everywhere even on the models. Be wings, head accessories , the pattern of clothes the models wears, necklaces, bracelets, even shoes. Every model has a different kind of flowers theme. You name it, every kind of flower is there.

Of course with a lot flower theme like that. All of the models is a cute uke like teens. You want to just grab one of them home and locked in the bedroom with them all day. Big eyes, rosy cheeks, pouty red lips, flawless skins, and small figure.

So Lee is just like their predator, chasing them around the stage. Everyone loves it. And actually want to chase them too, a few actually try it they just can't help them-self. With the song reach the end, one by one disappears in the back curtains even Lee.

* * *

The screens change to Summer. The blue sky, the beach, the ocean anything you think when summer times. And balloons starts raining down everywhere.

And the announcer says "Ladies and gentleman, the dazzling Angels "

And from the middle of stages come out. The girls are Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Tayuya, Shion, Haku and Sabaku no Temari. They all wear a bikini in various type except Haku who wears short pants and above her bikini tops she wearing a white shirt tied above the navel. They all start singing and dancing around the stage even with models. That's a very bright, cheerful summer party.

The models one by one all bounce in like a ball of sunshine. Their hair is colorful (red, green, blue, purple, orange, black, etc), their skin is golden tanned or sun-kissed skins, glistening skin, wet hair, have droplet water skin like just come out from the beach. Everyone is drooling on the sights so mouthwatering like that. After that, they all singing while walk backward with cheerful waves.

In the end, they left a cheerful effect on the audience.

* * *

The announcer says "Ladies and gentleman, the amazing Nara Shikamaru"

The screens changed. You guess it. The Autumn theme. The trees become leafless, leaves are flying everywhere on the screen and the audiences.

From the middle of the runway, he shows up. Sitting in a red high-backed chair with arms. He wore black suit pants, white button up blouse without the buttons. He starts to play his guitar with his lazy posture and legs wide open **'Troublesome'**.

One by one the Autumn seasons models comes out. With autumn themes, the models are more serious and cool. Their face and gesture are cool like the breeze in autumn, he sings with cool aura. Leaf become the pattern of the underwear with various type and models. The leaf becomes their wings, their hats, their shoes like fairies type shoes and sometimes circular upward from ankle to the thigh. And then when last models disappear to the back curtains.

With that the light out.

- **To Be Continue** -

* * *

Please tell me what you think *puppeyes*

Thanks for the viewers, who follow and favorite this story. To Mindy the Witch thank you for the favorite and follow. To the guest thank you for the review. And I'm sorry for the typos.

Until tomorrow, bye bye !


	4. Chapter 4 : The Backstages Room

**Disclaimer :** If I own Naruto, Sasuke will be Naruto's mate/lover/boyfriend/soulmate/etc. But reality say else, Naruto is OWNED by Kishimoto-sama. *Teary eyes*. Reality hurts.

On the story everyone !

* * *

 **Back Stages**

Everyone is busy for the next performance, the winter seasons. But someone is missing actually two. Who is that ?!

The designer of course, who else ?!. Who busy to kiss his lover breathe away. In his room, they're making out (can't you believe it ! , while out there other peoples are busy with the runway). Naruto cannot do anything except resigned. His lover is in demanding attitude and every time Naruto want to say something always gets cut by his damn but skillful kisses.

"Sasu...ke...please...let me...go...", Naruto say between breath. Sasuke just growled.

"Ple...eea...sss...l-le...tth...meee-iiii...go", Naruto once again beg Sasuke.

"I will not...let you...go", Sasuke growled between the love bites he makes around Naruto's neck. And he began to suck with more power make Naruto mewled out loud.

"Bu...t...so...oon...is...my...aah...turn...Nyaaa...",Naruto mewled out. If this continues, he will surely stay out of the show.

"There . . .",Sasuke says satisfied while looking at his masterpiece. On the right side of Naruto's neck sit kiss mark a lot of kiss marks actually, and be a snowflake-like pattern. He smirked when he see Naruto just lay there in exhaustion.

"Haah...haah...haah", Naruto trying to catch his breathe.

"Come on, Naruto. In a few minutes is your turn.", he taunted his lover.

"Grrrr . . . you think whose fault is this", Naruto growled and shouted at him.

"Just wait a minute", he murmured and pouted with crossed arms while look sideways.

"Come on, don't pout like that or . . . I will lose myself", he whispered in his ear with lust filled his eyes while looking at his lover red, pouty, kissable and swollen lips. And bite his ear.

"Gulp ... o-ok", naruto eagerly answered.

Naruto tries standing but wobbled and fall in Sasuke's arms. They stand like that for a moment before straightening their clothes. Naruto fixed Sasuke's hair because it looks like just shagged hair. While Sasuke fixes Naruto's briefs, cloak, and his diadem.

"Come, let's go out", Sasuke say while took Naruto's hand. He glared at Sasuke.

"Of course, you must go out, you're the designer, you have to check on the models outfit and all that stuff", Naruto advised Sasuke like a teacher telling his students.

"Snort . . . I know, that's why we have to hurry up. Come on you lazy ass", Sasuke say bemusedly while drag Naruto to the backstage.

They talk about little things among themselves while walking. When they arrive, Kakashi the assistant and Itachi his older brother glared at him. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow at them. (The meanings is "What ?", if Sasuke said out loud)

"You're late, hurry up ! check the models outfits", Kakashi ordered Sasuke while he pointing toward the model in line near the curtain.

"You have three minutes left,Otōto", Itachi say while checking his wrist watch.

Sasuke just shrugged and kiss Naruto on the cheek while bringing Naruto with him. Tick four walls formed on their forehead when they see that.

 **'One day'** , they think furiously together.

In just two minutes Sasuke's inspections done and with that Sasuke satisfied, he nodded toward them.

"Ok, ready . . . in three, two, one go!", Sasuke gave the signal.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **NOTE :**

This is purely Imaginations, I'm never go to backstage before. So I don't if there are rooms like that. *Grins*

And just one chapter left, everyone.

 **A lot of thanks to who view this story, review, favorites, follow this story.** THANK YOU VERY MUCH !

Until tomorrow, bye bye !


	5. Chapter 5 : The Winter Shows

**Disclaimer :** I do Not own Naruto, even I wish on falling star. Still NOT.

This is the last chapter. This story will end, So I want to thank you for all of you ,who read this story. So what do you think of this story ?! Good ? Middle/Usual ? or ...Bad ?

Tell me, okay !

Sorry if this is a bit late, a lot of things too changes.

And thank you Mindy the Witch for the reviews,favorites and followers. Then I want to thank you ankwhat for favorites. And thank you so much 3X 9Z for the review and the advice, I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who read my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH !

Arigatōgozaimashita ! *Bow deeply*

To the story everyone.

* * *

 **On the front stages**

The announcer says "Ladies and gentleman, the wonderful Akamichi Chouji "

The light all out except a single light to shot Chouji and the shining white Christmas trees hanging above him. The screens floor is like ice cracks.

There he standing in a white suit, fully and properly clothed, but the suit hug him tightly so you can see the big muscled arms, the silhouette of his six packs, and strong legs. His hair in a high ponytail with the front framing his face. On the cue , he starts singing. His voice is melodious. And with that the screens show white Christmas tree, snow, white mountains and frozen rivers.

The big white Christmas tree on the back opens up to show a lone model. Just standing there with white hood up cover his all hairs, white long cloak that touched the floor and cover up the whole body. That's all everyone seeing. Then he slowly began to walk toward the center of stage and stopped to stand in silence there .

 **'Careful, slowly, Do not let other people see any part of your body,'** he quietly and calmly repeating to himself along the way toward the center .

Gasp...everyone now can see the back of his cloak when he silently stood there. His all out white cloak have a beautiful big snowflake pattern in them done in gold color. Everyone stare intently to the pattern to try find all little thing. Because they know the designer is very detailed person. The person start to quietly fidget under the stare.

Everyone wondered **'What he is doing there ?!', 'Are he just gonna stand in there and do nothing'**. But he just stands there like a statue or manekin and then the other models starts come out one by one. Even he is just standing there everyone will glances at him when they're done checking other models.

And then the first model came out, he has toned stomach, muscles such as swimmers, short dyed white hair, U-shaped eyes because he was smiling. He wore a snowman-shaped thong in the front while the back is only a rope. He also wore snowman-shaped earmuffs and a fluffy scarf. He walked with an elegant pace while showing off his smiling face. Everyone who saw it will think he was cute but like a walking mannequins, creepy.

The second model to come are like the wind, footsteps so light. Long white hair flowing gently, her face calm as the water flows, he wore a decorated earmuffs with lots of flowers Dandelions, a woolly scarf which also covered his mouth and a thong-shaped bundle of Dandelions. Along with his pace, he brought the wind chill felt by the audience, Brrrrr.

The third model has body-built like a military man. His original green hair turned white because of the demand of the designer, but leaving the end of the hair original colored. He wears boxer-briefs with an ice-cracks pattern, as the accessories, he wears white gloves and a long white scarf . He walks like the military and the audience unconsciously sit straight.

 **'Come on, hurry up already.'** a voice prayed in heart. **'This is torture to him,he don't usually stand silently and in one spot. Why he agree with him ?.'** the voice wondered.

The fourth model walked out like a controlled puppets. His hair was also changed to white, he wears a star-shaped earmuffs, scarves whose edges are hanging little stars . He wears boxer-briefs patterned starry night sky but the sky is white and dark blue star. **'giggles, like puppets.'** the audience thinks to themselves.

The next model comes in with a big smile that showed his sharp teeth. White hair with the end hair made like a saw-shaped. He walks like the wind collides, sometimes softly flowing, and sometimes fast like a hurricane. Just as the motif of his boxer-briefs, collisions wind. He wore his scarf with a mess, his hands wearing gloves with matching motif. In his left hand, he is holding his earmuffs, while his right hand will on his hip, or sometimes ruffled his hair.

Unlike the previous model. The model walks like a shyly small child . Especially with that tiny body. He was wearing trunks shaped like a polar bear (head in the front right at ... (you know where) and the tails right on the tailbone, the right hand holding the right leg at the models hip , circling his hips. While the left hand go from front to the rear and the left leg go toward the front, then connected in the middle).

And for the last model. The audience was being spoiled...what with tall, big and huge muscles. He wore white trunks were almost transparent on the buttocks and lucky for the models, not on the front. He was wearing a long wooly scarf which covered the lower of his face (so the audience does not see the sharp teeth) and his hair. He walked with cold aura and a lot of smoke followed his every step.

This happen while snow-like paper poured down on them. Soon the models already come out all. The audience discovered that all models has pale skins and average has white hair, even there are a bit of other color but that so little. Except the last model, they don't know his hair color. On the cue, the figure in the middle raises his right hand. They catch a glimpse of golden tanned hand. With that cue the models all come out again and surrounding the figure while knelt down there for a minute.

And one by one they stand and get close to standing figure until the audience cannot see the figure again. And then the light all out with a lone light shot at in the middle. When the singer's voice reach the highest.

"Hey, where are you touchings ?!" the figure whispered harshly.

"Just a little bit of you cute butt," the first model whispered back quietly.

 **'Can't they just follow the instructions,'** the second model think irritably.

"Yeah, because boss is not here," the fifth model whispered happily.

 **'Can't they hurry up,'** the sixth model grumbled in heart.

 **'So childish,'** the third model said in heart while in the outside rolling his eyes.

"Just hurry up will you," the last whispered harshly toward them.

 **'GRRR...just you wait, I will take revenge or worst, tell him,'** the figure promised in his heart.

"One, two , three." they count together.

Flap . . .

A man flies out of the middle. His hair is bright yellow like sunrise with a blue diadem on top of it, his face is serene and angelic, all of his skin is golden tanned, he has toned abs and small muscular body like a swimmer. His eyes is closed. And with big white wings on his back that look heavy for the audience, but not to him. Just like he usually have them on him. So he looked like an angel from heaven. But with that big snowflake kiss mark like tattoo, he is just like a forbidden fruit.

He uses a low-rise briefs plain white (slightly transparent in the buttocks because of his skin color is golden brown) with a rope tied to the sides of each hip. Very simple but elegant. He wears a furred very short cape that only cover his shoulder and spread it on the left shoulder of Naruto, the rope tied on his chest (so do not cover the kiss mark).

He slowly comes flying down like that's something natural for him. Everyone is hypnotized enchanted by him. When he open his eyes, everyone gasp . . . his eyes is so blue which can put the summer sky to shame and the beautiful stone become dull compared to his. And slowly walk to the front , everyone eyes are following his every step. When he arrive in the front, he stop there for a few poses, like archangel. Alone at first, and then come the other models surrounding him to poses. Even then his charms still shining brightly among the other amazing models.

And when he raise his hand, one by one left and go backstage. He is the last in line. And when the song ended, he stands in the end of stages turn around toward the audience. He turn around and give the audience a playful wink.

And the big white Christmas tree come down and closed.

* * *

Applause and loud cheering can be heard around them room. All of the audience standing and cannot wait to see the designer.

The show finished . And all of the models come out with a smile on their faces even the cool Autumn seasons models. The singers and pianist too come out all. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke bring the rear.

When they reach the front stages, they all poses with Sasuke and Naruto in the middle. And because Sasuke is a possessive freak, he links his arm around Naruto's waist and kisses him passionately, deeply, and possessively in there with tongue for the world to see. Leave Naruto breathless and lean toward him while he smirks arrogantly toward the camera. **'He is MINE'** clearly written there.

* * *

 **At their Apartment**

"Must you do it in public?" Naruto whined loudly.

"Ugh, would place in where my this handsome face?!. My image already ruined , that snowflake kiss mark, I can cover it. But that kiss in front the cameras,Ugh...it has been spread all over the world for people to see, Aarrgh ... ... "Naruto whined annoyed while scratching his head, gesturing his hands wildly, and walked back and forth in front of theirs apartment windows.

"I can not trust you, what good reason can you give?!. Or I would stall your sex for a month," Naruto threatens Sasuke with his finger pointing at Sasuke's nose.

"Gasp...*Blinks* why you already stand close to me ?" Naruto says with head cocked to the side. He starts to walk backward when Sasuke step one step closer to him. His eyes show bad news for him.

"Don't come near me !" he cried loudly with a shaking voice in the end.  
Because he knows, he will never win against Sasuke.

"Scared Naruto," he taunted Naruto with a smirk that Naruto hate badly.

"Of course not," Naruto denied hotly. He glared hard at Sasuke.

 **'Got you !'** Sasuke smirk smugly in his head while at the outside his face remains the same. He gets Naruto where he wants him. Naruto knew he had been trapped. *Blam* Sasuke's hands were on the two sides of Naruto's face. **'Now!'** Naruto quickly gets under Sasuke's arms trying to escape. The key word, trying. **'But nooo...Sasuke was quicker than him,'** he thinks irritably. Want to know what happen, Sasuke pulled the rope hard. Yes, the same rope that of the low-rise brief that he had exhibited on the stage . Because they'd rush home and have not had time to change her clothes . So now he is in Sasuke's arms. Being carried like a sack to their Main bedroom.

When they are already in the bedroom. Sasuke put him down gently and slowly to their king-sized bed. Naruto still doesn't look at Sasuke and pouting. So Sasuke cupped his face and turn his face to look at him.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke say quietly while he kissed all of his faces.

"Huh !" Naruto who is confused by Sasuke's words open his eyes and stare questioningly and him.

"What for ?!" he asked curiously with cocked head to the side. He doesn't know Sasuke already gets him naked. Sasuke doesn't answer but lifts his hand. There in his hand is his LOW-RISE BRIEFS. Naruto's eyes are widened.

"To introduce me to the usefulness of the various man's underwear designs," He said while grinning like a predator.

"Aahhh, I regret it ... " Naruto's voices can be heard all around the buildings.

 **FINISHED**

* * *

So ...what do you thinks ?! Good ending ?! or Bad ending ?!

You know because this is my first story, I'm checking how much readers I have for every few minutes. Yes ! that's right. I'm really that hopeless. *snort*. Because I'm in holidays I can writes how much I want and have all the times. But in 2 days, I get back to work. So I just have time from evening until night to writes story again. Oh, and , I have another story on the way but not finished yet. I will try to be faster for you all but I just writes the first chapter. *grinning sheepishly* Ok, enough of my ramblings.

 **NOTE:**

The open season song is **Hands to Myself** (By Selena Gomez but with cooler and sexier version of Lee, just imagine it. NOT SEXIER AND COOLER THAN SELENA BUT A COOLER AND SEXIER LEE. No bowl cut, green spandex and more cute eyes. Imagine him with big black eyes, tanned flawless skins, all that muscles, toned abs, a very short black boxer with wavy shoulder short hair like Christopher Mason in the MV but in black) , the second is **Party** (By SNSD/Girls Generations), the third is just music because Shikamaru is pianist not singer and the last **Love Me Like You Do.**

 **For who don't already figure who the models are. Here the answer :**

1\. Sai

2\. Kimimaro

3\. Aoi Rokusho

4\. Kankuro

5\. Suigetsu

6\. Ranmaru

7\. Zabusa Momochi

 **A lot of thanks to who view this story, review, favorites, follow this story.** THANK YOU VERY MUCH !


End file.
